The tale of the mystical fog
by ashu-chan
Summary: Ranma and Akane have both been touched by a fog that unites destined lovers....


...Ranma FanFic...  
  
:: A Tale of the Mystical Fog::  
  
Inside the Cat Café Shampoo worked as fast as she could on making a special dinner for Ranma. Once her meal was done she started running out the door when Great-Grandmother stopped her.  
  
"You can't leave just yet there is something you must know about tonight. Look at the moon sees how it's not the same as most nights when it's full." But before the old women could finish Shampoo cut her off "Shampoo has no time for this, meal made for Ranma is getting cold."  
  
"Listen this is very important! The moon only gets like that once every Five thousand years. That moon creates a fog, a very magical fog one that bring couples together. Tonight if your really meant for Ranma it will be brought together by the fog. There is only one catch...When the fog brings together the couple who love each other it is only for one day just so the two people will confess there love the rest is up to them to continue with it! Stay in tonight, for the fog will be very thick tonight and it will be very easy to get lost in it."  
  
All of a sudden a duck came flying out of control at Shampoo and knocked the food right out of her hand and sent Shampoo to stumble off to the side.  
  
"Mouse!! You ruined meal made for Ranma. Shampoo have no reason to go to see Ranma now! So Shampoo stuck here!!" with that Shampoo let out a sharp angry sound and stormed off to a table and sat down. Shampoo leaned on her elbow and gazed out at the fog that was making its way down the street.  
  
At the Tendo dojo everyone was asleep in there beds the only sound was from the giant panda snoring. Slowly the fog slipped in through the cracks of the doorway into the dojo and made its way through the house. Slipping into Ranma's room the fog went around the giant panda and gently touched the face of sleeping Ranma. Seeing his face smile at some dream only known by him the fog was satisfied that its work was done it preceded back into the hallway.  
  
Making its way through one room into the next, when finally it found a room with a small sign that said Akane on it. Sneaking under the door it made its way over to Akane's bed and slowly touched her sleeping face. Once again it waited in till she smiled as it had done with Ranma then preceded back into the hall and made its way out of the Tendo Dojo and into the street.  
  
:: The next day::  
  
"Nibiki can u go wake up Ranma and Akane they are going to miss breakfast."  
  
"Alright, but I say if they want to sleep late its there business its summer after all." Said Nibiki as she got up and started walking towards the stairs.  
  
Knocking on the door of Akane's room she yelled through the door to get up and to hurry up before the food is gone. Then walking over to Ranma's room she said the same thing, and then went back downstairs and started eating breakfast.  
  
At the same time both Akane's door and Ranma's opened, seeing each other they both blushed and started walking in separate directions not saying a word.  
  
........................................................................................................  
  
They all sat there at the table eating mostly in silence except for the occasional mumbles from their fathers. Coming out of nowhere Shampoo skidded into the room stopping herself before she slammed into Ranma.  
  
"Shampoo come to see if Ranma in love with Shampoo and to see if it is our destiny."  
  
"Uh..." said Ranma as he backed away from Shampoo.  
  
"Grrrr, Shampoo wont give up Ranma it may not be our destiny but it will happen no matter what!!" With that shampoo jumped into the backyard and over the fence.  
  
"What the heck was that about." Said Akane.  
  
"I don't know .... That was weird even for her." Replied Ranma  
  
"I think im going to go for a walk. You wanna come to Ranma?" Said Akane  
  
"Sure I guess walking with a tomboy is better then staying home being bored to death."  
  
With that Akane kick Ranma in the head and started walking out the door, with Ranma following her.  
  
As the two walked down the street Ranma's mind started to wander I don't know why but I feel as though I must tell her or something like I have no choice almost. I really should tell her, how much I really do love her...At the same time Akane was thinking too I wish I could tell him I just don't think he would feel the same way but it feels like I am out of control in this like I have no choice but to tell him.  
  
Stopping, Ranma turned towards Akane "I...I...well....umm...uh..." Right before he could get any more out of his mouth Shampoo jumped right in front of him. "Shampoo come to see if anything has changed. Do you love Shampoo now and marry Shampoo?"  
  
"Shampoo I will marry you, I love you!!" screamed Mouse who grabed Shampoo and hugged her.  
  
"Where you come from Mouse, go away! Shampoo having important conversation with Ranma." Shampoo started kicking Mouse and Mouse still held on, Ranma thought this was the perfect time to get away. Grabbing Akane he jumped over the fence and onto a rooftop and from there kept jumping from roof to roof in till they were back at the Tendo Dojo. Akane couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't killing Ranma for touching her, but before she could even think of hurting him he grabed her arm and started leading her towards the dojo. Looking around once he got there to see if anyone was nearby or around, satisfied that no one was home he let go of her arm and turned towards her.  
  
"I have to tell you something really important Akane so please don't say anything or be stupid or something until I am done."  
  
Sitting she nodded but first she said "Is something wrong Ranma?"  
  
"No I just... I mean I have to tell you something important......I..I ... well you see ....." Taking a gulp of air he got enough courage to say, "I love you and I always have and always will...." His cheeks turned red and he couldn't believe he said that What did u do that for Ranma she is just going to hit you and say you're a pervert and run. Stupid! Stupid!  
  
Sitting there with her eyes huge and her mouth open Akane was in he really mean that does he really love me? "I ...I love you too Ranma and I have since we first met."  
  
"Do you really mean it?..." Being so excited Ranma took Akane in his arms and hugged her. Realizing what he had done he backed up a bit but still held on to her. He looked down at her face and she looked up at his. He whispered more freely now "I love you so much Akane." He leaned down their breath mingled in the air and there lips met, happiness and excitement filled them. When all of a sudden the voice of Akane's father, Soun said, "I am so happy. Ranma my boy you have picked Akane ooooh how happy I am." Then Genma added "My dear boy Ranma you have made your father proud." Tears started streaming down the fathers faces as they hugged each other and started talking about how happy they were. Both Akane and Ranma jumped apart from each other and turned the other way blushing.  
  
::: Later on that night during dinner:::  
  
Kasumi asked if Nibiki would go down to the Cat café to get some noodles for dinner. When Nibiki got there she over heard the Grandmother telling shampoo about the sacred mist. Walking in like she hadn't heard a thing Nibiki ordered the noodles and then walked home with the freshly made food.  
  
Right when she walked in everyone grabbed some food from her and ran over to the table and started stuffing theirs faces, she never had time to explain what she heard. Shrugging it off she sat down and ate. Once everyone was done Nibiki had completely forgotten about what she heard. So everyone went to sleep clueless.  
  
:: The next morning::  
  
"Your so uncute you tomboy!!"  
  
"Yeah well your such a pervert Ranma!"  
  
Everyone came out of there rooms to see Akane and Ranma arguing in the hallway.  
  
"Hmm I guess that story about the mist was real after all." Shrugging Nibiki turned around to go back into her room.  
  
Hearing her Soun ran over to her and held both of her arms at her side asking "What mist, what are u talking about Nibiki."  
  
They all went downstairs and Nibiki explain everything about the mist and how it brought two destined lovers together only for a day so the two can confess their love. Ranma sat there staring off to the left and Akane sat there staring off to the right.  
  
"Well we at lest know they are destined lovers now." Said Kasumi with a warm smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah right like I love that uncute tomboy." Screamed Ranma  
  
"Yeah right like I would marry a pervert like him." Screamed Akane.  
  
Getting frustrated everyone left the table except for Akane and Ranma. Slowly Akane got up and turned towards the door with just the slightest blush on her cheeks. Ranma who was looking down at the table had a hidden smile on his face. 


End file.
